Blood: New Blood
by Snoofman21
Summary: Sixteen years since Saya went to sleep. Life is going well for Kai and the twins. But when Saya's body is taken by a government agency, Kai, Kanade and Hibiki are summoned by the same agency to carry out dangerous missions that will put the twins' physical and moral courage to the test. Especially when they come face to face with a strange chiropteran called Ava.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction and it feels good to be putting my writing skills to work again. Constructive criticism is welcomed as I am trying to sharpen my writing skills. So please read and enjoy._

Blood+: New Blood

Chapter 1

"Whew, what a hot day," said Kai, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the beating sun. Not a cloud was to be seen in the sky on this hot, humid day in Okinawa. Today was Friday. Fridays usually meant good business for the Omaro Bar, the dining bar that Kai had inadvertently inherited from his father.

Kai positioned the sign outside. "Closed for special occasion," it said. Today Kai was closing the bar off to outside guests for his two girls, Hibiki and Kanade. Today they were finishing their last day in (11th grade).

"All done with the decorations on the inside," said Lewis, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Great," said Kai, turning to Lewis. "Now all that's left is the food."

"That won't be a problem, Kai" Lewis said with a chuckle. "Lulu's got that covered."

Kai raised a curious, but concerned eyebrow. "Lulu? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You're not still worried about last time, are you?" Lewis was referring to Lulu's 30th attempt to cook human food which took place no more than 5 weeks ago. It had been a particularly busy day and Kai needed some extra help in the bar's kitchen. Naturally, since Lewis was known for his great taste in cooking, among other things, Kai had called him to come by. What he had not expected was for Lulu to help as well.

While Lulu, being the puny, chiropteran female that she was, relied solely on human blood for sustenance, she had become more accustomed to engaging in some human hobbies in an attempt to fit in. Cooking had become one of those hobbies, though her skill definitely needed improvement.

Kai sighed with a grin. "Just as long as she doesn't burn the place to the ground. Don't forget that we live here."

"Trust me," Lewis said holding up his arms. "Lulu's getting better. The other day she managed to boil some great ramen."

During the two adults' exchange, a puny, little figure stepped out of the doorway, avoiding the sunlight.

"Hey, guys," Lulu called to the two men. During the last 16 years since the Red Shield agents and Kai returned to their peaceful lives, Lulu had hardly changed. Still at four feet with her sunken eyes and violet pigtails, the only thing she changed about herself was her attire. Having abandoned her old, black robes, she wore a light-grey hoodie which she wore during the daytime, concealing her with a black pair of baggy khakis that drooped over her pink sneakers. Her worried, sunken eyes were a clear indicator that something was not right. "Uh, are the riceballs supposed to get smoky?"

Lewis' reassuring smile instantly dropped and he ran for the kitchen. Lulu followed suit. "Oh, Lulu," he cried as he tried to save what was left of the riceballs Lulu was supposed to be making. "Lulu, you just burned my balls! Quick, get me some water!"

Kai sighed. Making a party was not easy, especially when it involved three chiropteran girls, one of which was still learning the art of cooking while the other two went about their usual day of studying at school and pretending to be regular girls. The latter was ironically easier than schoolwork, especially for Hibiki. Although the girls did a good job of being human, or at least pretending to be, it did not alleviate Kai's occasional anxieties. He loved and worried for Hibiki and Kanade. He always would.

Kai was snapped back to reality as a clang of pots hit the floor from within the kitchen. "Sorry. Sorry," Lulu said timidly. Without a second thought, Kai rushed in to assist them. He still had the decorations to set up. Perhaps Lulu would be better off helping to write the sign for Hibiki and Kanade. Oh, and for Yusuru, since he was finishing (10th) grade the same day as the girls.

 _Honk. Honk._

Kai's attention was drawn outside yet again as he saw a grey Toyota pull up with two people who he would recognize from anywhere.

"Akihiro, Mao!" Kai called as he walked out with a friendly grin.

"Kai," said Akihiro, stepping out of their Toyota. Though it could just as easily have been Mao's car since she could have convinced her Dad to have lent her some money. Not that Mao's associations with the Yakuza made him nervous… so long as they didn't bring their dirty laundry with them.

"Hey, Kai," Mao said, stepping out as well. Even after sixteen years, Mao was still fit and in good shape.

"Hope the flight went well," said Kai.

"Ugh, terrible as always," Mao said with a fuss.

"Well, you can fuss about it later. For now, I need a hand in here."

Akihiro sighed. "Ugh. Always ready to put the slaves to work."

Kai laughed. It was good that most of their friends were here. Now all they were waiting for was Julia, David and the children.

Hibiki patted the bat on the homebase as her opponent got ready to pitch. Hibiki glanced toward the opposing team's dugout where Hitomi, Hibiki's irritating school rival, sat. Hitomi seemed to glare back at Hibiki, likely it was her attempt to intimidate her after their last argument when Hitomi was threatening to expose her latest drawing of a certain someone. Someone who Hitomi was very fond of. The not so distant memory made Hibiki feel uneasy.

 _Hitomi waved the piece of paper in front of Hibiki's face. The two girls were alone in the girl's restroom where Hitomi had blackmailed Hibiki to meet her… alone. "Oh, who would have thought that the second best baseball player in the school would have a crush on her ototo?"_

" _He is not my ototo," Hibiki said angrily. "Ototo" was of coarse a name for one's younger brother. Hitomi was of course referring to a certain boy who was very close to their family. "We're not even related."_

" _Your two families are so close that you're practically related," Hitomi laughed, further taunting Hibiki. "Imagine what the school would say. Imagine what_ he _would say." Hibiki was tempted to make a move on her, maybe even show off her amazing speed. But her father's cautions, or rather Kai's, stopped her. She was never allowed to show off her "abilities" in public. "But don't worry. I don't care what you fantasize about in that silly head of yours. You can have your drawing back, without anyone else having to know about it… if you are willing to do something for me._

 _Hibiki gave an angry sigh. "What do you want?"_

" _We're going to compete at the baseball game after school. The last inning will determine who is the best. You claim to be the best batter."_

" _I don't claim anything," Hibiki corrected her rival. "If everyone else says that I am, let them."_

" _Whatever," Hitomi scoffed. "The point is, you're a good batter, but so am I. Which means that I intend to win this afternoon's match for my team."_

 _Hibiki could not believe she was actually putting up with this. "You do realize that both are teams are from the same school, right?"_

" _Just listen!" Hitomi said a little irritated now. "We are going to win. So here's the deal. You will step up to the batting plate last and miss the ball. If you deliberately miss the ball, I promise to give the ball back. But if you go against my wishes and hit it, I expose to everyone who your little crush is. Deal?"_

 _Hibiki merely stared loathingly at Hitomi. She merely stood up and replied, "Fine."_

Now Hibiki was here, being cheered on by her teammates and half the spectators in the crowd. Among them, Hibiki could make out two of the few people who meant the world to her. Her sister, Kanade, with her long dark hair and blue eyes. Even as teenagers, Kanade and Hibiki were inseparable. Kanade, to an almost embarrassing degree, insisted on being wherever there was a spectacle to cheer her twin sister on. Beside Kanade sat Yusuru, Julia's and David's son.

"Hibiki," Mitsuru, the school's umpire, said to her. "Keep your eye on the ball."

Hibiki snapped out of her thoughts and refocused on the game. The pitcher crouched down and Hibiki raised her bat, gripping it firmly. The pitcher swung her arm around and with swift speed, hurled the baseball. Hibiki swung without even trying to focus and the ball flew right into the catcher's mit.

"Strike one," the umpire shouted, throwing up his index finger.

Hibiki took her stance again, feigning to get ready for the next shot. With another swift swing, the pitcher hurled the ball in Hibiki's direction.

 _Swing._

Another miss. "Strike two," the umpire shouted throwing up two fingers now. Hibiki could hear the disappointing sighs from the crowd. She glanced again at Hitomi, who gave an arrogant smile, confident that this match was hers. Then Hibiki glanced toward her sister in the crowd. Kanade gave a concerned but supportive look. Clearly she wanted her sister to win, assuring her not to worry. Then Hibiki met eyes with her best friend, Yusuru. He smiled, giving Hibiki a reassuring nod.

Suddenly Hibiki did not care anymore what Hitomi was threatening her with. If she wanted to expose her little secrets, so be it. With a new resolve, Hibiki brought her bat back up, gripping it with a more serious energy and determination this time. The pitcher swung her arm back and hurled the ball at Hibiki.

In that moment, it seemed as if the ball were moving at a speed that allowed Hibiki to examine its every detail, from its rotation to the stitches etched in its surface. It was as if time had slowed down for Hibiki. Time was in fact not slowing down, but rather Hibiki's brain was now processing information much faster than a common human brain could, which gave her ample time to adjust the angle at which she would meet the ball with her bat without applying too much power. If she wanted, Hibiki could smash the ball hard enough to rip through a person like a bullet, but knew better than to show off her power… or cause any serious injury to another.

The ball neared hitting distance. With just a portion of her strength and bringing the bat at the right angle, Hibiki swung the bat forward, taking note of its motion as her brain continued to process time at an accelerated rate.

 _Smash._

The bat almost seemed to crackle thunder as the ball went flying over the fence, over the crowd, into presumably the parking lot that lay beyond. The crowd sat stunned in silence at Hibiki's raw display of power, though still unaware of her true potential. Time resumed its normal flow for Hibiki as her mind stopped processing everything so fast and she ran for first base. The crowd, having recovered from its initial shock, erupted into cheers as Hibiki and the rest of her teammates waiting on the other base, ran for home base.

Hibiki gave an almost pitiful glance at Hitomi, who sat dumbfounded at Hibiki's move. Her gaze soon turned to rage as Hibiki shrugged her shoulders, almost as if to say, _What can I say? I changed my mind. So suck it!_

As soon as Hibiki's foot landed on homebase, her teammates came running out and hoisted her into the air. Hibiki laughed from all the commotion, glancing back at Kanade who gave an approving nod with a smile. Yusuru had abandoned his spot beside Kanade to join in the commotion and cheer Hibiki on.

"That was incredible," Kanade hollered with joy, squeezing Hibiki into a bear hug.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on everyone's faces," Yusuru said with his own grin.

Kanade, Hibiki and Yusuru were walking toward the school's driveway, after they had managed to escape from the crowd of spectators. Hibiki had no desire to stay for too long among the large throngs of students and parents who wanted to shower her with praise and approval. Especially since she did not feel like dealing with Hitomi.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Hitomi's face," Kanade said offhandedly. "She looked really jealous of you, Nee-sama. I can't imagine why though."

"Really? I didn't notice," said Hibiki with a shrug, feigning ignorance.

"Hey, she hasn't been bothering you, has she?"

"Nope," Hibiki answered, concealing her little concern she still had about Hitomi's blackmail. She rushed them along to the school's driveway. Then again, Hitomi was probably not going to bother her since she would probably have more pressing matters at the moment. Like the fact that she would be hysterical when she found her bag missing and would be raging through the school's hallways looking for it. A fact which made Hibiki smirk cockily, though also raised her concern that Hitomi may come running at them like a crazed berserker.

"Well, I'm looking forward to the party tonight," Kanade said, changing the subject. "It's been so long since we saw everyone."

"Uh, yeah, me too," Hibiki said, her cocky smirk turning to a genuinely pleasant smile.

"I just hope Mao doesn't bring the rest of the Yakuza gang down on us," Yusuru said a little worriedly.

"Speaking of Mao-san," Kanade interjected, making effort to show respect for their family's friend, "do you really think she and Akihiro are an item now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hibiki.

"You know, are they… together?"

Hibiki shrugged. "Who knows. They've been travelling together for years. I heard the rumors."

"Don't they have laws against that sort of stuff?" Yusuru asked. The girls looked at him questioningly. "Well, when you think about it, Akihiro is many years older than Mao."

"Yeah, but Mao-san isn't a teenager anymore, Yusuru," said Kanade. "So technically that's not illegal."

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the trio right before they erupted into laughter. This felt good; being with each other, laughing at the silly things in life.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

A ring came from Kanade's Iphone. Fishing it out, she swiped it open and answered, turning on the phone's speaker. "Hey, Kai."

"Ugh, it's 'Dad'," Kai groaned.

Shutting her eyes, Kanade smiled humorously as she pictured her adoptive father slapping his forehead in frustration. Hibiki and Yusuru chuckled as well. Ever since they were children, the girls always refered to Kai by his name. He would often joke how terrible they were to him. The girls knew that Kai was not their real father, but they treated him as such. Hibiki regularly called Kai 'Dad' now. Kanade also refered to Kai as her father, though occasionally she liked to tease Kai a bit.

"Yes, 'Dad'," Kanade said, placing extra emphasis on the D-word for effect. "We're done with school and we're on our way to meet David and Julia."

"Good," said Kai over the phone. "How did the game go?"

"Hibiki made a homerun!" Yusuru nearly shouted with excitement.

"Great work, Hibiki!" said Kai. "But I hope you didn't hit the ball too hard."

Hibiki knew Kai was referring to her inhuman strength. "Don't worry, Dad," Hibiki said with a sigh. "I didn't knock anyone's head off." She loved Kai, but sometimes he could be so suppressive.

"Good to hear," Kai said with a his own sigh of relief. "I'll see you guys at home. Oh, one more thing. Can you guys ask Julia and David to get some more ice?"

"Hai!" the three youngsters answered with a salute. With that, Kanade hung up the phone, stuffing it back in her jacket pocket.

Almost as if on cue, a sleek black car pulled up in front of the three youngsters. From within the front of the car, David and Julia waved to the kids. The kids filed into the car one by one. In unison they greeted the adults, "Konichiwa!"

"Hey, kids," Julia said with a gentle smile. With everyone in the car, David pulled out of the driveway "How does it feel that school is done for the summer?"

"Great, Mom!" Yusuru said enthusiastically. "Now I can look forward to our trip to Hawaii."

"Not so fast, sport," said David, turning to his son. "Don't forget you've got studies as well."

"Dad, the whole point of summer vacation is to forget about school for a while so we can have fun," said Yusuru to his father. David meant well, but he was awfully strict sometimes.

"Your Dad's right, you know," said Kanade to Yusuru. "You can always study in Hawaii while you're at it."

"You're not helping," Yusuru pouted.

"It's not helping that you guys get to go to a whole other country, surrounded by a beautiful ocean and tropical trees, sunny beaches and endless green mountains… without us," Kanade playfully pouted back, squeezing Yusuru into a bear hug.

"Ugh, don't we have that here in Okinawa?" Yusuru gasped, trying to escape Kanade's overfriendly hug. Sometimes she could forget just how strong she really was. He remembered one time he had challenged her to arm wrestling when he was six and got thrown to the floor. After which he needed a slight relocation of his shoulder.

"Yeah, but that's not the same," Kanade continued to pout, as she squeezed Yusuru even tighter to her in her affectionate, albeit aggressive, embrace.

"Ah, Hibiki, hel-" Yusuru muffled as his attempts to break free only forced his face to fall into Kanade's bosom.

Upon seeing this, Hibiki sprung into action and swung her jealous arms around Yusuru. "Hey, hands off Yusuru," Hibiki cried as she desperately tried to pry Yusuru from Kanade's grip.

"He's my Yusuru first," Kanade said as she spat out her tongue at Hibiki.

Hibiki's veins pumped furiously in her head as her anger boiled over. That was a direct challenge from Kanade. Without any consideration for the adults sitting up front, the girls wrestled for dominance over their favorite boy in the whole world, with poor Yusuru being thrown in between them like a ragdoll.

David and Julia sighed. It was pointless to stop the kids right now. This was not the first time the girls fought over Yusuru… or anything else for that matter, and it certainly would not be the last. They would eventually wear themselves out.

"Phew, sixteen years," David sighed stressfully. "This is what we've endured for sixteen years."

Julia smiled reassuringly to her husband, touching his shoulder. "It'll pass," said Julia. "Remember, this is just a phase. All girls and boys have to expend their energy at this time."

"Except that these girls are going to stay little girls forever," said David. "Which worries me even more."

Julia chuckled. "Well, Saya stayed young forever, and look how she turned out."

David and Julia laughed together. It was amazing how they managed taking care of Kai's and their children all these years ever since their great war with mankind's greatest threat had ended. Even though they were not related by blood, David, Julia and Yusuru were considered as much a part of the Miyagusuku family as Kai and the twins. They had all helped each other out during the past sixteen years and had pulled themselves through. Even Lewis, Lulu, Mao, Akihiro and Joel before he had-

"Dad!" Yusuru called to David as the twins continued to wrestle over his body. "Could use- mmph… some help here!"

David sighed again. He wasn't going to last all the way to the diner with the kids going wild like this in the car. Giving Julia the signal, Julia happily complied as she started playing a song that the kids absolutely hated. Before long, the twins stopped their battle over Yusuru and instead began begging the adults to turn off the horrible sound of Japanese children's songs.

When the group finally arrived at the Omaro Bar, with poor Yusuru still relatively in one piece, Kai, Lewis, Lulu, Akihiro and Mao had greeted them with a big cheer of, "Congratulations!" and a big banner to go with it. The girls had run lovingly into Kai's arms. He was the best father they could ever ask for. Even Yusuru bowed respectfully for their salutations. This party was not just for the three youngsters who went to the Okinawa High School. It was an opportunity for the whole group to see each other again.

Now, the assembly of former Red Shield agents and the kids were sitting down to an expansive dinner of Japanese cuisine prepared by Lewis and Kai and sharing stories within the diner. Akihiro and Mao were talking their recent trip to Turkey. It was rather depressing hearing about the Refugee Crisis concerning Syria as well as the other worn-torn countries, but Akihiro and Mao also had some more lightening stories about Istanbul, as well as their other trips throughout Europe. David and Julia also shared their stories, raising Yusuru, David's work, and Julia's new job at a local hospital. Lulu eagerly talked about how she was finally making some new friends. They had no idea about her true identity, but that was fine with Lulu. Julia had long suggested that Lulu try to socialize with new people to fit in more. The twins talked about their life at school, though Hibiki neglected to mention her troubles with Hitomi (and preferred to keep it that way). Kai also talked about how things were getting better for their diner. Ever since the economy crashed in 2008, business had been hurting for Kai and the girls. But with a little luck, things had turned around for the better. It did not mean that Kai stopped worrying about the rent. The landlord could be a pain sometimes.

Kai suddenly stood and tapped his glass with a fork. The assembly turned their attention to him. "First I want to say it's good to see everyone again," he said as he cleared his throat. "It's not easy getting together like this, especially when we are so focused on our own lives. But when we have the opportunity, it does bring good memories. 'Cause we're not just friends or acquaintances. Not even just partners. We're family." Everyone smiled and voiced their approval. "My only regret is that those closest to us can't be here to enjoy it." He turned toward the framed pictures on the wall. There was the group portrait his adoptive father, George, with his strong arms hung around Riku, Saya and a younger Kai looking annoyingly at his family. Words were not enough to voice how much Kai missed them. It was heartening, though, knowing that Saya was only asleep but would not wake for many more years.

Next to the old family portrait was a picture of Joel Goldschmidt smiling from his wheelchair. Even after the injury that crippled him for life, Joel still had the strength to smile and be happy. Sadly, Joel had been diagnosed with cancer just a few years after their war with the chiropterans ended. It was miraculous how Joel still managed to hold on and be happy for a whole year after that until he finally succumbed to his sickness. Upon his request, Joel's ashes were buried both at the Zoo and near Saya's shrine, feeling that that is where Joel most belonged since his past was linked to both the place where the war started and with Saya. Even if Joel was gone, the former Red shield agents still loved and missed him.

Kai smiled. "But even so, they are not really gone," he said. "They are still with us." With that, Kai raised his glass in a toast. "To family."

Altogether every person present raised their glasses as they toasted in one voice, "To family."

Akihiro stood outside smoking a cigarette. The rest of the gang were inside enjoying a competition of karaoke. As usual, Kanade was first, as she liked to show off her voice. Kanade was a fantastic singer after all.

"Don't let Mao catch you, Akihiro," said Kai as he joined him. "She'll kill you."

"Thanks for the heads up," Akihiro replied with a smirk. "I haven't had a cig in weeks. I can't do it too often, otherwise Mao starts to smell the smoke on my breath." He took a puff of his cig. "You know, that was an impressive speech back there. A little depressing at one point, but still, impressive."

Kai laughed. "Very typical, always lacking the formalities, Akihiro."

"Comes with the job. I see that you've sharpened yourself a bit though."

"I had to, for the girls at least."

"Right. Gotta' be a role model for your kids." Akihiro laughed, taking another puff of his cig. "So, do they know?"

Kai raised a questioning eyebrow. "Know what?"

"You know. Who they are?"

Kai sighed. "Yeah, they do. Just not everything."

"Well, I won't press you about it. I know it's not easy." With that said, Akihiro dropped his cigarette and stomped it out.

"Is that tobacco I smell?" Mao shouted from inside, completely forgetting about the song she was supposed to be singing at the moment with Kanade.

"Oops," said Akihiro. "Guess I'm busted."

Akihiro made a move to go back inside, but was stopped. "Hey, Akihiro," said Kai. "So are you and Mao really gonna' go through with it?"

Akihiro shrugged. "I haven't asked her yet."

"What's stopping you?"

"A lot." Obvious that Akihiro did not want to discuss the details, Kai left the matter alone as Akihiro went inside.

Thinking back on Akihiro's question, Kai had indeed revealed the twins' secret history, though he had done it with counselling from David, Julia, and Lewis and the upmost caution. Joel, sadly, was no longer with them to offer advice. Since the girls were small, they had always known they were unique, much like their sleeping aunt Saya whom they visited in the shrine. But it was not until the girls had turned thirteen that it was time to reveal their true origins, from Saya's and Diva's birth of the Zoo to the final battle of the Opera House in New York.

For Kai, it had always been a concern not knowing how the twins would be able to handle the truth of their origins. Surprisingly, things had turned out better than he expected. The girls understood who their real mother was, but understood at the same time the horrible things that Diva and her chevalier had done.

The words that the girls said to Kai then was all that he needed to relieve him of his fears; "You're still our father, Kai."

It was relieving to know that Kanade and Hibiki rejected and hated their mother's and chevaliers' cruel ways and retained their goodness. Kanade seemed content, but Hibiki was perhaps the most inquisitive when it came to the Chiropteran War. She was especially interested in Saya. What had been the most painful to explain, both for the twins and for Kai, was the story of their father, Riku. Perhaps the story of Riku's life and kindness inspired the girls to preserve their own kindness and affection. Kanade had broken down into tears when she learnt that it was Diva whom ended Riku's life. Hibiki seemed also sad by this revelation, but not as deeply.

That was another thing that Kai noticed. Hibiki tended to be the more controlled and self-disciplined of the twins, though she still needed counselling and occasionally was more inclined to get into fights with other girls at her school. Kanade, on the other hand, was more free-spirited and was not afraid to show her true colors. Such a trait was admirable, but sometimes shunned in Japan's culture. Kai, though, had little concern for that. To him, it was more important to be honest about what one thought and felt than to bottle it up. But getting the girls to tell him what was wrong could still be a challenge.

Yes, it had been a rough sixteen years raising Kanade and Hibiki. But they were Kai's children. Even if their mother was a monster, they were far from being monsters themselves. They had love and kindness… and a piece of Riku in them as well.

Feeling content, Kai moved back inside the bar to join his family.

Not so far from the festivities that occupied the Omaro Bar, two black vans were driving to a special location.

"Director, we're approaching the target," a suited man sitting in front of a computer within the head van said to his superior.

"Very good," the portly man, known commonly as the Director, said in a satisfied tone. He took a long chug from his water bottle before turning his attention to a tall, slender, darkly dressed man with tied-back black hair running down his back. "Well, looks like this is it," the Director said to the tall man.

"Yes," the tall man answered.

"I'm excited, my friend," the Director said, trying to get conversation out of his taller companion. "I know almost everything about the girl from our intel gathering, to the old logs of the Goldsmiths and the Goldschmidts, to the stories you shared with us."

"Indeed," the tall man replied, his voice remaining monotone.

The Director grunted annoyingly. For years he had worked with the tall man sitting beside him. And in all those years, it was amazing how little the tall man in question had changed. Perhaps it was the fact that he was not technically human. Still, the director did indeed feel excited about the fact that they were about to meet and gather their prize at long last. He had been waiting for approval from his superiors for a long time to carry out this operation tonight and now it was finally happening.

The black vans stopped at the base of a long stairway leading up to a shrine that lay at the peak of the tropical steep that surrounded them. The Director stepped out with his tall colleague, eyeing him up. Though he never would admit it, the Director envied the taller man for his height, stature and good looks. Though none of that compared to the hidden power that his body concealed.

From the rear van, two men stepped out bearing a stretcher. One of them stopped when he caught sight of just how far up the stair went. "Sir, do we have to climb that?"

The Director eyed the man questioningly. "Are you seriously asking me that?" he asked, incredulous that even his trained subordinates could pout like babies.

The men sighed and began ascending the stairs with the stretcher in hand. The Director followed behind with the tall man beside him. "I trust that you have not forgotten our arrangement," the tall man said.

"Of course not," the Director replied. "So long as you can keep the other two girls in check."

"That should not be a problem."

"Good, phew," said the Director through a heave as they climbed the stairs. "The Japanese in the olden days sure liked to climb." The Director was a busy man, dealing mostly with board meetings and office work. He had little time for exercise. "Anyway, I might need you to get those girls to cooperate."

The tall man said nothing to that. He was merely cooperating with the Director to get what he wanted. The men finally came to the top of the stairs. As the Director caught his breathe, he eyed the small shrine in front of him. He stepped inside with the other three in tow. There, within the depths of that shrine, lay their prize, a delicate body wrapped in layers of silky protein, emanating a light from within.

The Director gazed at the enigmatic display with fascination and satisfaction. "And so we finally meet, Miss Saya Otanashi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hibiki rested her head against Kai's back. They were riding on his old motorcycle toward Saya's tomb today. Hibiki's gaze went out over the cliff side they were passing by to the ocean. She loved this view. She wished that Yusuru and Kanade had come along as well, but both insisted on spending the day together.

A thought bothered Hibiki occassionaly, though not to any extreme that demanded concern. Whenever she saw Yusuru and Kanade having fun together, she felt an unusual conflict of feelings. She loved them both passionately, even if she not express it often in words, for they were her family. Especially Yusuru. When the twins had learned of their origins, Yusuru had also been told by his parents. Surprisingly he had taken it well, albeit with a bit of shock. Yusuru often joked how much fun it was to be friends with two girls with superpowers.

Since they were children, Yusuru and the twins had been brought up together. They played together, shared stories, studied and talked for hours on end about serious, intellectual or mundane topics. In a way Yusuru was like their little brother. Which would explain why the girls liked to wrestle over his body occasionally. The other students of the school would often tease Yusuru for being different, having two parents of Caucasian descent. Some of the school bullies had often called him, 'the white boy trying to be Japanese.' Of course that seldom happened anymore thanks to the twins who always came to his defense. One time Hibiki picked a fight with one of the bullies by pinning him to the wall with unbelievable strength, for which she was given detention for a week. She also remembered how Yusuru hugged her after that incident and said, "You're my hero, Hibiki."

Yes, Hibiki cared very much for Yusuru, as much as she loved Kanade. Yet now it felt as though Hibiki's feelings for Yusuru were becoming deeper. What felt like friendship was now becoming something deeper. Something more passionate. Almost romantic in a way. Although they were not related, Hibiki often felt guilty for these feelings since Yusuru had always been the little brother the twins never had. But she could not help it.

That's why she had stolen Hitomi's bag yesterday before she reclaimed her paper and discarded Hitomi's bag. After the party the previous night, Hibiki sat alone in her room to look over her paper. For the paper was actually a drawing of herself and Yusuru resting their heads against each other in a romantic manner.

What made these feelings worse was the fact that whenever Hibiki thought of Kanade and Yusuru spending time together without her, it filled her with envious feelings. Sometimes even jealous. Hibiki was ashamed to feel such things, considering that it involved her sister and Yusuru, the two people who meant the world to her. Although Hibiki doubted that Kanade felt the same passon for Yusuru as much as Hibiki did, though she could never know for certain.

"Here we are," yelled Kai over the roar of the motorcycle's engine. He parked his bike at the base of a long stairway leading up a hill to a small shrine. Dismounting, the two took off their helmets and grabbed a bag with their lunch of bentou. Hibiki ignored her previous thoughts and feelings and focused instead on something happier. Saya.

It had been a while since they paid Saya a visit. While Kanade did not visit as often as they used to as children, Hibiki still maintained their ritual of paying her aunt a visit with Kai. It was strange and yet normal for Hibiki, seeing a girl asleep in a giant cocoon for years with no end. Hibiki had grown accustomed to it. It was still a shame that she had to wait at least another fifteen years or more until Saya woke up. While Kanade regarded Saya as a distant relative who they both saw but never knew, Hibiki looked up to Saya with reverence and respect. Sometimes she would even visit the tomb all by herself to talk with Saya. Hibiki would even pray to her slumbering aunt for guidance. Although Saya slumbered on, Hibiki could swear that she somehow could hear Saya speak to her. Not verbally, but by some other means. Something that could not quite be put into words. Was it a whisper? Was it some sort of telepathic link? Hibiki had neither an explanation nor an answer.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" Kai asked Hibiki, snapping her out of her ponderings.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Dad?" said Hibiki.

"Ya' sure? You've been awfully quiet. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just wish Kanade would come with us more often." Hibiki beamed with a smile. While not entirely the truth, it was part of the truth. "Like the way we used to as kids."

Kai sighed. He could tell when his daughter was hiding something, but did not press her about it. "Yeah, I know. She insisted on spending the day with Yusuru on the first day of summer."

That compelled Hibiki to pose a question. "Dad, do you think Kanade… likes Yusuru?"

Kai was confused by this inquiry. "Of course she does. Both of you have always liked Yusuru since you were kids."

"No, I mean… do you think Kanade likes Yusuru… you know… more than just friends?"

Kai was even more baffled now as he regarded his daughter in a new light. "What? Like a boyfriend?" Hibiki nodded. Kai erupted into laughter. "I highly doubt it. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that… I see the way Kanade wraps her arms around him and holds him. And the fact that they are spending more time together."

"But you both have always spent a lot of time with Yusuru," said Kai. "Sometimes when you were small, I had to stop you guys from hugging him too hard. David and Julia told me about your ride back from school yesterday." At that memory, Hibiki blushed. "Hibiki, are you sure nothing's bothering you? Remember when we talked about communicating our feelings."

"I know, Dad," said Hibiki. "I just…" She searched for an excuse. "I was just curious." That one was a bit lame, but it was the best Hibiki could come up with. As much as she wanted to tell her adoptive father how she really felt, Hibiki still feared how Kai would look at her if she revealed how she really felt about Yusuru.

While Kai still suspected that Hibiki was hiding something, he accepted her answer. Prying her for answers was not the way to get her to come clean. "Well, okay then. I trust you."

They finally came to the top. Ahead lay the shrine. Hibiki rushed inside to greet her aunt while Kai stood just outside, his eyes falling to the stone where he found Haji's rose all those years ago. It was peculiar. Ever since that day, Kai had not so much as seen another rose laid here for Saya. Nor had he heard anything from Haji. Assuming that that rose was in fact from Haji. If so, then why had Haji not come back to them? Why was he still hiding in the shadows? Was that just his nature to be alone whenever Saya was not around? Or was he afraid to come home to them? If that were the case, what was Haji afraid of?

 _Scream!_

A scream from within the tomb broke Kai out of his musings. Hibiki, looking as if she'd seen a ghost, ran into Kai's chest, clutching to him fearfully.

"She's gone!" Hibiki cried.

"What?" Kai said confused.

"Saya's gone!" Hibiki cried again. "She's not in there!"

Fear and panic gripped Kai as he rushed in with Hibiki to inspect. Just as she had said, there on the far wall of the tomb lay the large cocoon. Except its layers of silky protein fibers had been penetrated. A long cut had been crested vertically into it, with no sign of Saya inside.

"That's why almost every romance movie is fake," said Yusuru. He was walking with Kanade through town. Both were enjoying some ice cream while discussing trivia from their favorite movies, shows and video games. "Romance in video games is more realistic because it reflects the hardships a couple goes through. Like in the Final Fantasy series."

"Not every Final Fantasy game included a romantic relationship," Kanade corrected him.

"I'm talking about Final Fantasy VII to X." Yusuru took another lick from his ice cream.

"What about Final Fantasy X-2?"

"That doesn't count!"

"I disagree," said Kanade. "Anyway, video games are just fantasy. The writers just choreograph circumstances so that two people meet, work together and fall in love."

Yusuru shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough. But how is that different from a romance movie? It's typical for the guy to get the girl. It doesn't work like that in real life."

"How would you know that?" asked Kanade. "You've never even been on a date before."

"Gee, thanks," said Yusuru, a little hurt now.

Kanade realized her mistake and shamefully apologized. "I'm sorry, Yusuru," said Kanade. "I didn't mean it like that. Gomenasai."

Yusuru just shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay." Though Kanade's comment had some truth to it. Yusuru had tried asking a few girls out at his school on a few occasions, but none of them seemed interested in him. Even though Yusuru spoke fluent Japanese and even English, had been born and raised in Okinawa, he still occasionally felt like an outsider being the son of David and Julia, both of whom were not of Japanese descent to begin with. Yet Kanade and Hibiki had always made Yusuru feel like he belonged to something. They were his best friends. They always had fun together. He and Kanade especially. Yusuru felt like he and Kanade had something special. Something that he did not have with anyone else. And this attracted Yusuru to her. Lately these feelings were growing stronger, but every time Yusuru felt like he had mustered the strength to tell Kanade how he felt, his courage would falter. The truth was, as much as Yusuru loved Kanade and was convinced that somehow she felt the same (judging by the way she hugged and held him), he was also afraid that Kanade would be frightened by his affections. So for now, he was content with their friendship.

"Although, Kanade," said Yusuru, with a wicked grin. "I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for your offense. With some ice cream in the face!" He made a move to dip his ice cream into Kanade's nose.

"No!" Kanade cried with a laugh, moving away from Yusuru.

"Come here, and be creamed!" Yusuru playfully raised his cone, threatening to dirty Kanade with it. The two laughed as Kanade fled from Yusuru's playful assault.

Little did they realize that they were being watched by a man driving a white van. The man kept his distance, careful not to alert the kids to their presence. "Blue-Eyes is in sight," the driver said through his earpiece. "But she is near a young boy."

"Is the boy a familiar?" the telecom technician replied through the earpiece.

"Affirmative," said the driver. "He's their friend."

"What about Red-Eyes?"

"Red-Eyes is not present."

"Then your orders are to bring in Blue-Eyes and the boy as well. Do you have a window?"

"Not yet. We're out in the open. Too many people."

"Wait until there are no witnesses. Make sure to jam any security cameras in the vicinity."

"Copy that."

The children made a turn around the next block and started walking up a stairway to the next street up the hill.

"Target is turning into a void area," the driver said. "No witnesses in sight. Can we proceed?"

"You have the green," replied the telecom.

The driver knocked on the wall behind his seat, signaling his comrades. "We have the green. Scan for any security cameras and bust them."

A female technician in the back activated the Buster. Atop the van was a small, black, glass dome. Inside the dome were several cameras observing the environment in 360 degrees. A small hole was depressed into the dome with a high-intensity laser sitting inside. This device was called the Buster. It was linked to a computer inside the van run by smart software that could recognize specifically, shaped objects. Its purpose was to locate and disable other electronic devices. Right now the technician was entering commands through her terminal, activating the program to find any security cameras in the vicinity. The dome scanned the area and spotted only two security cameras. With the security cameras targeted, the technician entered another command. The computer accepted the command and sent the signal to the laser. The black dome spun around, locking onto the first security camera. It fired the laser. The intense beam, invisible in broad daylight, was powerful enough to fry the circuitry inside any device without proper insulation or protection. The security camera crackled and sparked as its insides were instantly cooked by the laser. The dome swirled around to the next security camera and, firing its high-intensity beam again, fried it as well.

"Security cameras disabled," the technician conveyed. They could not afford to let the Japanese authorities know of their activities.

"Go get them," said the driver.

The doors to the black van swung open and two men clad in black stepped out. They approached the unsuspecting teenagers from behind. Kanade almost sensed a hostile presence behind her, but before she could respond, something thin and pointed was jabbed into her neck. Within moments, Kande's vision darkened, her muscles gave out and she collapsed into the arms of he captor. Yusuru barely had time to react as the other agent jabbed him as well with a sedative needle, holding him as Yusuru's body went unconsciously limp. The agents dragged the two teenagers quickly into the van before any bypassers saw them and drove away. They confiscated the teenager's mobile devices and smashed them.

"Target secured," the driver said through the telecom as he casually drove away from the scene, careful not to drive too hastily so as to draw suspicion. The last thing they needed was for a Japanese police car to stop them. "We have Blue Eyes. Repeat: we have Blue-Eyes. But we do not have Red-Eyes."

"Copy that," the telecom said. "Standby and await further orders."

At Okinawa Military Base, the telecom technician that had been processing the extraction team's activities turned to his superior standing behind him. "Director, the extraction team has apprehended Blue-Eyes. But Red-Eyes was not present. Orders?"

The Director scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I have a pretty good idea where she may be," he said confidently."

"Shall we proceed to apprehend Red-Eyes as well, sir?"

"Tell the extraction team to proceed to the Okinawa Military Base with Blue-Eyes and the boy. I have a good idea of how to bring in Red-Eyes."

The technician obeyed and conveyed the commands. The Director stepped away as he reached for his phone. He had been hoping that he would get both of the twins together, but had expected this to happen. It was time to approach this situation diplomatically.

"We don't know where Yusuru or Kanade are," Julia said worriedly. She, Kai, Hibaki, David, Akihiro, Mao, Lewis and Lulu were gathered together at the diner. Julia and David had been trying to contact Yusuru without success. Kai and Hibaki couldn't seem to get a hold of Kanade either.

"I could go and look for them," said Lulu, eager to spring into action.

"That might not be a good idea right now," Lewis cautioned Lulu. "If Saya is also missing, then it seems that whoever took them is also after Hibaki. They could also be after you, little fighter."

Lulu pouted. "But they could be in danger."

"Lewis may be right," said David. "Our priority right now is to protect Hibaki. We should move her to a secure location."

"But how do we find Kanade and Yusuru?" asked Kai. "They said they were going to town today, but I have no idea where they could have last been seen."

David lowered his head in thought. So far they had no leads, no more clues to steer them in the right direction.

 _Ring._

Kai's eyes widened with hopeful surprise as his mobile rang. He reached for it, anticipating that it might be Kanade or Yusuru. Instead he was bewildered by the 'Unknown' text that lay on his phone's screen. Kai hushed the company present, their eyes turning questioningly to him. Swiping the phone open, he slowly placed the phone near his ear. "Hello?"

"Kai Miyagusuku?" an unknown voice of a man spoke through the phone.

"Who is this?"

The voice on the other end spoke Japanese rather well, but Kai could tell that he was probably American with his apparent accent. "I'm someone who works for an organization that is currently keeping your loved ones safe."

Kai's anger boiled. He could deduce that this stranger was referring to Saya, Kanade and Yusuru. "What have you done with them?"

"Please calm down, Mr. MIyagusuku. I assure you that the ones you are referring to are in good hands. Our priority for the moment is to keep them safe. As well as you and your… relations. If you listen to what I have to say, then I promise you that you will see them again."

Kai wanted to protest, but was cautious not to agitate these apparent abductors. The rest of the gang had their eyes glued to Kai, careful not to say a word. "What do you want?" Kai asked.

"You and the seven other people who are currently with you will proceed to Okinawa Military Base immediately. Once you have arrived, we expect your full cooperation and to come unarmed. Any hostile act or the presence of weapons will be dealt with lethal force. Do I make myself clear?"

Kai was suddenly nervous. How did this person know about the rest of the gang? Were they being watched right now? Kai did not want to give into this stranger's demands, but seeing that he had Kanade and Yusuru, what choice did he have? Plus, if they were currently being watched, resisting and attempting to flee could place Hibaki and everyone else in danger.

Reluctantly, Kai submitted. "Yes."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Miyagusuku. Please get to the Okinawa Military Base as soon as possible." With that said, the stranger hung up on the other end.

Kai looked to his friends and family. "Everyone, we need to get to Okinawa Military Base now."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay, but here is chapter 3._

 _Scarease: True, but then again it is not inconceivable for one to live in the same community or city for years without ever being noticed or suspected. There are cases of criminals living in communities for years without being found or detected by the cops. Besides, there will be another logical explanation as to why the military never bothered the Miyagusukus until now._

Chapter 3

Okinawa Base was alive with military activity as always. Soldiers walked to and fro going about their daily tasks, routines and duties. Vehicles bearing cargo or personnel drove about the asphalt plane. The base was particularly alert when two cars drove up to the base's main gate, bearing the former Red Shield agents and the one chiropteran queen with them.

Kai looked inside the small booth with a single armed guard standing inside. "I'm Kai Miyagusuku," Kai introduced himself. "We were called here."

"Ah, yes," the guard seemed to recognize Kai's name. "The Director has informed us of your arrival."

"Director?"

Almost on cue, several armed men came out of the shadows, surrounding the cars. David instinctively got defensive, but knew there was no point in resisting since they had come unarmed.

One military officer came up to Kai. "Kai Miyagusuku," he said with a salute. "I am Sergeant Akaba. We have transports waiting just on the other side of the gate. Please step out of the vehicles and come with us."

The soldiers guided the Red Shield members out of the cars. The gates opened, revealing two military jeeps that awaited them. The soldiers lead the Red Shield agents away from the safety of their personal vehicles and into the jeeps. Kai stood close to Hibiki, his arm slung protectively around her shoulders. Even as they stepped into the vehicles, Kai refused to leave her side. He was not going to trust her safety to these men.

As the team boarded the jeeps, they drove away across the asphalt plane. Within minutes, they arrived at their destination, which was apparently right beneath the rear of a Boeing C-17 cargo plane. The boarding ramp of the gigantic aircraft was lowered to the ground. The group stepped out of the jeeps and were guided by the soldiers into the plane. Kai held Hibiki closer to her as she clung onto his chest. They marched up the ramp and into the cargo hold of the plane. All around there were crates of equipment and supplies and a single table further in the cargo area with a portly man dressed in a suit sitting there. To Kai's relief and horror, two youngsters were sitting right next the portly man.

Kai immediately recognized them. "Kanade! Yusuru!"

The kids looked up as they recognized Kai's call. "Kai!" they cried.

The two ran up to Kai as he and Hibiki took them into their arms. David and Julia came up and hugged Yusuru, relieved that he was safe.

The portly man coughed to get their attention. All eyes fell on him. "I am glad to see that everyone is happy at this reunion," he said. Kai glared at him distrustfully. "But I must ask you all to strap yourselves in. We are about to take off."

"Hold it!" Kai resisted. "Who said we're taking off?"

"Why I did, Mr. Miyagusuku," the portly man said cheekily. "Remember our agreement. I have honored our end of the agreement thus far-"

"You haven't given us Saya back yet!" Kai protested.

"In good time, Mr. Miyagusuku. But first I need you to listen to me. We, sir, need your help. There is much we have to discuss. But not while the plane is taking off. So would you all be so kind as to strap yourselves in and get ready for take-off?"

Kai wanted to protest, but David put a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stop. Kai relented. The group took their seats as they strapped themselves in.

"You know, this plane is kinda' cool," said Yusuru. "It's like being in the movies."

Hibiki looked incredulously at Yusuru. "We're being kidnapped and you think this is cool?"

Yusuru raised his hands defensively. "Not _that_ part!"

The engines of the plane roared to life as the plane slowly made its way toward the runway. Within minutes, the Boeing was given the green and sped down the runway as it tilted upward, soaring into the air. The teenagers watched anxiously as the world passed by beneath the clouds. This was the first time they flew in a military plane before. Lulu, for her part, was nervous. She was not used to flying and it made her face turn green. Lewis, sensing Lulu's predicament, held a paper bag at the ready.

The rest of the adults sat silently, occasionally eyeing the soldiers who monitored them relentlessly. Kai stole glances at the Director. He simply sat in his own harnessed seat with a set of papers in his hand.

About half an hour passed and the plane leveled off as it climbed to several thousand feet in the air. The forced passengers were permitted to unstrap themselves. The Director, climbing out of his seat, turned to Kai. "Now, Mr. Miyagusuku," he said. "Shall we continue at my desk?"

Kai glared at the man but followed him back to the desk. The rest of the gang followed suit, with the soldiers never taking their eyes off of them. As the group seated themselves around the makeshift desk, the Director motioned with his hand. One of the soldiers stepped forward. "Fix our guests some water." The soldier saluted and walked off to do so.

"Now then," the Director turned his attention back to the group. "I believe an introduction is in order. I am Luke Kudlack. I am the lead officer and agent hired by the United States government. Specifically, I am director of an organization that is both a task force and security agency referred to as the Chiropteran Suppression Force. Or CSF for short."

Kai didn't like the sound of that name when it came to his little girls and Lulu, but he listened all the same.

The Director continued. "As Marshal of the CSF, I direct the forces placed under my command. Which is also why I am commonly referred to as the 'Director'. You may call me Director, or Mr. Kudlack if you prefer."

"And what is it exactly that your organization does, Mr. Kudlack?" David asked with a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

"I'm glad you ask, Mr. Silverstein. Perhaps it would make more sense if I start from the beginning." The Director cleared his throat as he brought up a stack of papers and read its contents. "July 29, 2006. North Carolina Air Force Base. A young girl under the alias, 'Diva', performs an outstanding performance before hundreds of people. Within minutes, unidentified creatures emerge from the crowd, attacking people with no clear motive or reason. Shortly thereafter, a group of highly advanced soldiers wearing the American flag on their uniforms arrive and quickly eliminate the hostile creatures. It is later disclosed that these soldiers are referred to as 'Corpse Corps'. In addition, autopsies performed on the hostile creatures reveal traces of human DNA, clearly indicating the creatures are in fact humans who underwent spontaneous mutations. The cause of these mutations is unknown."

The Director turned a page as he continued reading. "September 9, 2006, New York City. A performance featuring the same individual, Diva, taking place at the Metropolitan Opera House is broadcasted on a global scale, whereupon there are numerous reports of mutants appearing in many countries. Secretary of Defense Alex Grant orders an immediate air strike, obliterating the Met as well as the creatures inside. Within a week, there are reports of mutants all over the world, especially in third world and developing countries. It is estimated that 200 million humans have suddenly transformed into mutants.

"October 11, 2006, after ongoing investigations from Interpol, the FBI and the UN Security Councel, it is discovered from Doctor Van Argiano, who in cooperation with the authorities following his arrest, attests that Alex Grant deliberately conspired with members of the Cing Fleche Corporation to systematically infect food and medical products with unapproved genetic material, whereupon 'Corpse Corp', which had been founded and controlled by Dr. Argiano and Grant themselves, would be deployed to provide defense against mutants. Upon further investigation in the following weeks, the genetic material is identified as 'Delta 67', which was the cause of spontaneous mutations in humans, manufactured and designed by the Cinq Fleche Corporation. It is later discovered that the mutants were referred to as 'chiropterans' or 'mice'. Argiano is sentenced to 100 years in prison. Alex Grant disappears, with a reward of 10 million dollars upon capture."

The Director set the report down on the table as he looked back at the company of humans and chiropterans. "You are all familiar with this story, aren't you? Does our information surprise you?"

"Not really," said David. "Everyone knows that Cinq Fleche was behind the infected drugs and food that they supplied to people all over the world."

"Indeed," said the Director. "What everyone else doesn't know, however, is that these creatures were created by a modified gene taken from a species of superior strength and brutality. I believe you refer to them as 'chevaliers'."

The group stared shocked at the Director. "So, you also know about them?" said Julia.

The Director looked almost insulted. "Oh, Dr. Silverstein, do you really think the world's most influential superpowers wouldn't have figured it out? Of course we know. We know that the chevaliers served and sheltered another chiropteran from which they inherited their… abilities. The one you referred to as 'Diva'."

The girls' interest peaked at the mention of her name, but Kai kept his hands on their lower arms, signaling them not to voice anything. The Director seemed to notice this. "There's no need to hide it, Mr. Miyagusuku. We know that your… _daughters_ are in fact Diva's offspring."

"How do you know all this?" Kai asked shocked.

"Ever since the rise of chiropterans all over the world, people have been demanding answers and action. In response to this threat, and in the interest of keeping the public calm, the allied governments of the world, including the United States, have been searching for information on their origins."

"Even after the United States played a hand in the creation of chiropterans through Diva's broadcast and assisting Cinq Fleche," David accused more than stated.

"A little presumptuous of you, Mr. Silverstein," said the Director. "While a few of our government's political members and military were involved, including Grant and James Ironside, the majority of Congress and the military branch were unaware of Grant's scheme to infect millions of people worldwide. Neither did we suspect that Ironside was a chevalier himself until after Van Argiano revealed in his testimony the inner workings of Cinq Fleche as well as the other organizations that assisted their criminal activities.

"On a personal note, I never really liked Grant to begin with. He had a reputation of being an extremist. I didn't get what the Bush Administration saw in him as Secretary of Defense. Anyway, I understand why you may not trust the US government after the crisis that he helped bring about. How could anyone?" Some of the gang actually felt sympathy, but were careful not to be fooled.

The Director continued. "Even if the majority of us in power had little to no idea what was happening, we still had a responsibility to make it right. So following Van Argiano's confession and a deep investigation of Cinq Fleche, the US, UN and our allies took immediate action to seize their assets as well as all of their data. While we managed to bring down Cinq Fleche, we succeeded in apprehending only some of their employees involved in their unlawful experiments. Many of them fled and are at large even today. Much of Cinq Fleche's unseized data and all other information involving their activities were either destroyed or sold off.

"While the CSF has managed to keep these creatures under control, there are other organizations in the world today which have obtained some of Cinq Fleche's research, using it to manufacture illegal goods. Some are even producing a new breed of artificial chiropterans. Today, chiropterans still pose a serious threat."

Kai swung his arms protectively around Hibaki and Kanade. "My girls are not a threat," he said angrily.

"Calm down," said the Director reassuringly. "That brings me to my next point. You see, we have been aware for some time now that Miss Hibaki and Miss Kanade are no threat to human beings. In fact, their demeanor makes them seem… well, human. And it is for this reason why we have brought you all here. The US government would like to enlist the aid of the former Red Shield agents as well as the chiropteran girls present."

"Why?" asked Hibaki, suddenly interested. "What can we do?"

"As I said, chiropterans continue to be a serious danger. Even more dangerous are the people exploiting them for their own benefits. As the existence of chiropterans becomes more apparent, people are demanding more and more answers. There are inquiries as to how chiropterans originated. People will undoubtedly also learn of Miss Hibaki's and Kanade's existence. Which also means that the girls could be exposed to unjust discrimination and prosecution."

"Why would anyone want to persecute these girls?" Julia demanded. "You said yourself that they are no threat."

The Director nodded. "True. But the rest of the world does not know that. There are currently no laws that protect chiropterans. And neither the public nor governments will have enough reason to believe in the girls' benevolence or innocence… unless there is tangible proof."

"What do you mean?" asked Julia.

"Tell me, my friends," the Director took another gulp from his water bottle. "What do you know about modern warfare?" The children shifted a little uncomfortably while the adults eyed the Director warily without giving a reply. "Well, I'll tell you. Today's military operations are controlled and coordinated with long-distance communication, with our troops on the ground while they're monitored and directed from command stations. All their missions, all their activities, all their statuses are recorded and stored as data for analysis to improve future operations. And most importantly, to ensure that there is a level of accountability.

"Too many times there have been incidents of soldiers who defy protocol or violate codes of conduct. But with modern monitoring technologies, we can now evaluate and enforce discipline among soldiers more easily. This way, we can prove to our government and the public that we have not violated the rights and well-being of civilians or stepped outside the walls of our jurisdiction."

Louis scoffed distrustfully. "And yet there is still shit being hidden under the rug."

"I understand your skepticism. I never said it was perfect. But let me assure you that the world is in fact a safer place thanks to cutting-edge monitoring technologies. Not to mention that soldiers are less likely to step out of line. Which brings me to my point. If Miss Hibaki and Kanade agree to assist us in our operations, their actions and behaviors will be monitored and recorded. And if their conduct yields positive results, there will be undeniable data that can prove to our government, and in turn, to the world, that chiropterans like them can be good and useful members of society. It would also add pressure that Congress pass laws that would insure their safety and well-being."

"So you're offering to protect the girls and put laws in place for their sake under the condition that we help you," said Kai.

"That's the jist of it." He shifted his focus to Lulu. "And for your little friend here as well."

Lulu shifted uneasily under his gaze.

"Even if the US offers such protection, what about in Japan?" asked David.

"Not to worry, we have already made arrangements with our political friends in the Japanese government. We will be supporting each other in this case."

"And if we refuse?"

"Well, we certainly will not force you. But I must caution you, it will be harder to persuade Congress as well as the other countries to grant the girls political asylum."

"And what about Saya?" demanded Kai.

"If you refuse, then Saya will remain with us, under our protection. We cannot risk her falling into the wrong hands. The fact that we easily took her without your notice proves that you lack the means to properly protect her."

Kai eyed the Director suspiciously. He did not trust this man, or his lackeys, but they were in a tight squeeze. If they refused to cooperate, who knows what they would do to them. They could lose Saya. Lulu could probably knock out the guards with little effort with her lightning-quick speed, but where would they go? Where would they hide? It seemed clear what the logical course of action was. Play along for now and pull their aces when the time was right.

"If we agree," began Kai, "we have conditions." The Director nodded, signaling him to continue. "First, you will cover the expenses of our homes while we're absent. Second, wherever the girls go, we go. They're not going anywhere without me. Next, you don't force them to do anything immoral."

The Director nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. We get to see Saya whenever we wish. You claim to be keeping her safe. But she stays close to us to make sure that that is all you are doing. If you ever move her somewhere without us knowing, or if she disappears, you can forget about our help."

"Your terms are acceptable."

Kai breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good. He turned to his daughters and Lulu. "Girls, I know this is tough, and it's a lot to ask, but what do you say?"

"Count me in," Hibaki said without hesitation.

Kanade gulped nervously, but nodded. "Yes, father."

Kai turned to Lulu. "I'm in," she said.

Kai turned back to the Director. "Okay, then. We'll help you."

The Director smiled satisfactorily. "I'm glad to hear it. Now before we go into the details, I'd like to introduce you to someone who will be assisting in the girls training."

From the corner of the plane, a long shadow stepped forward. The entire group's eyes went wide with shock and recognition as the tall man stepped forward. The dark suit. The long, tied-back black hair. A stern, yet youthful face.

"Hello, my friends," the tall man smiled.

Kai knew who this man was. A man they had not seen for years and had not changed a bit. "Haji."


End file.
